Fenton Specter Deflector
The Fenton Specter Deflector is a belt that repels and weakens any ghost that comes into direct contact with the person wearing it. History In "Maternal Instinct," Jack creates the Specter Deflector for Maddie to protect her from any ghost attacks during her and Danny's weekend trip. When Maddie and Danny try to save the jet they're traveling on from crash-landing, Danny tries to use his ghost powers on Maddie to save them, but he gets zapped since she is wearing the belt. He gets zapped again later when Maddie touches his hand while they sit by their campfire. Maddie later puts the belt on Danny to protect him, but since Vlad used the Plasmius Maximus on him to temporarily remove his powers, the belt doesn't hurt him for the duration of its effects. Danny then steals the belt's key while hugging Maddie, takes the belt off himself, and tricks Vlad by going in for a hug only to put the belt on him. This gives Danny an advantage in the ensuing fight they have, as the belt weakens Vlad and prevents him from duplicating his form. In "Memory Blank," Danny puts the Specter Deflector on Sam after fighting Femalien and believing that Sam is the cause of the weirdness. Sam later uses the belt to save Danny from Terminatra. The belt then protects Sam from forgetting all of her memories of Danny after Desiree grants her wish that she had never met him. During their final battle in "The Ultimate Enemy," Danny puts the Specter Deflector on Dark Danny, which weakens him and allows Danny to hit him with the Ghost Gauntlets. However, Dark Danny simply takes the belt off after getting back up. In "Kindred Spirits," Sam brings the Specter Deflector and the Booo-merang when she and Tucker go after Danny in the Specter Speeder. After they crash the Specter Speeder into Vlad's chalet, Tucker immediately puts the Specter Deflector on Vlad, causing him to revert to his human form. Vlad mentions the Specter Deflector in "Infinite Realms" when he says that Blood Blossoms are like a "primitive Specter Deflector." In "Girls' Night Out," Tucker gives Jazz his Specter Deflector after saying that it makes his shorts ride up. Because of this, Tucker disappears when Kitty blows a banishing kiss and Ember amplifies it with her guitar to make all the men in town disappear. Then when Ember hypnotizes all the women, Sam and Jazz are unaffected since they are both wearing Specter Deflectors. Appearance The Specter Deflector is a thick, metallic silver belt with black lines and green circles covering it as details. It has two notches on one end, and a metallic circular buckle with a green keyhole on the other end. The key used to lock it is a metallic silver key with a small green stripe. Design and Use The Specter Deflector uses the same technology as the Fenton Ghost Shield, as Jack actually gutted the house's ghost shield to create the belt. This allows wearers to avoid the effects of ghost powers. Aside from weakening any ghost that comes into direct contact with the person wearing it, the belt can also weaken half-ghosts and disable some of their powers, such as duplication, when they wear it. The belt will electrocute half-ghosts regardless of whether they're in their human or ghost form. Sightings Gallery Category:Equipment Category:Fenton inventions